ISSUES
by Xendra
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP- There's only one person who can tell Sydney what happened to her (post The Telling) and for that knowledge she'll even join him. SV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I'm actually writing this is because they're obviously not mine. Sue if it makes you happy, you'll get               nothing but useless crap. I've warned you.

Author's note: I'm Spanish so if you come across some weird stuff in here this should explain everything.

                    Now just so we don't get very confused, this is written in a script format.

                   OK, some things will seems really strange but don't worry it will all be explained. 

                   It takes place after The Telling (of course), about a few months after Sydney comes back from the                    dead.

VERY IMPORTANT: I'M A S/V SHIPPER TO DEATH, so I'm being really serious when I tell you all not to worry.                          Believe me, when you read this chapter you'll understand.

_______________________________________________________  

Hallway, hotel-like, luxurious.

Sydney, dressed in a black suit, briefcase in hand, is pointing a gun at someone we don't see. She acts very business-like.

**SYD **(Cold and emotionless): Drop the gun and get out of my way.

The other person (we still can't see) apparently does not do as she requests.

**SYD**: I'm not going to say it again. Get out of my way!

Finally she looses her nerves. She cries:

**SYD**: Vaughn!!!

Now we see them both. Sydney recovers from her outburst and puts her expressionless face back on. He tries talking to her.

**VAUGHN**: Please Syd, hand over the manuscript.

Sydney doesn't react. He talks calmly to her

**VAUGHN**: You know you don't wanna do this.

She seems to consider something for a moment and finally says sternly.

**SYD**: You're right, I don't.

She points her gun at his left leg and shoots. His expression is one of utter pain both from the wound in his leg and because of the fact that it's Sydney who has shot him.

We see Sydney's back as she walks down the hall, her step firm and head high. Vaughn watches her retreating figure and we hear Weiss shouting through his comm link.

**WEISS**: Boy scout! Boy scout? For Christ's sake Mike! What the hell is going on?! Mike!

Sydney turns to her right and reaches a door a the end of the hall. Now we see her from the other side of the door as she crosses the threshold . We see her face. She is crying.

Back to Vaughn he's still looking at the corner where Sydney has just disappeared. He moves slightly and the pain in his leg snaps him out of it. He notices Weiss screaming in his ear.

**VAUGHN**: I've been shot. I repeat. I've been shot.

**WEISS**: OK Mike, got you. We're sending in a team to retrieve you. Just wait, OK? They'll be there in three 

minutes.

I know this is like extremely short but it is just a little piece so you can get into the mood of the story and see what it is about. 

And I had already told you not to worry, you'd been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. I know the first one was really short, this is a bit longer but still not "Tolstoy long". I think all the chapters will be more or less like this one but I can't really tell because I don't even now where this story is heading, I just write it as it comes.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sydney's entering the hotel's underground parking. She's her cold self again. She gets into an impressive black CLK320 Coupe Mercedes, starts the engine and drives away. She's just left behind her the parking entrance when her cell rings, she answers not even bothering to look at the ID.

**SYD**: I've got the manuscript sir.

**SLOANE** (on the phone): Perfect. Did you encounter any problems?

Sydney's face clearly tells that she is thinking of what just happened with Vaughn

**SYD**: Not at all sir. Everything went smoothly, just as planned. 

**SLOANE**: I'm happy to hear so.

**SYD**: If there's nothing else for me to do I'll head straight to the house.

**SLOANE**: Just one thing Sydney. Go get Mr. Sark, he'll be waiting at the usual place.

**SYD**: Alright sir. Bye.

Vaughn is in a hospital bed, recovering from the shot. Weiss enters the room.

**WEISS**: Hey man, how you doing?

**VAUGHN**: I'm better.(he chuckles)  They've given so many drugs I don't even feel my leg anymore.

**WEISS**: That's not what I meant.(Weiss is dead serious) 

**VAUGHN**: (now serious too) I don't know if I want to talk about it.

**WEISS**: OK I get it. 

Weiss starts to leave but turns and faces Vaughn again.

**WEISS**: I have no idea what you might be going through right now. But if you want to talk… you know, I'll listen.

**VAUGHN**: Thank you.

Weiss turns and leaves the room.

Vaughn lies on the bed with his eyes closed and a troubled expression.

The door opens and Jack Bristow enters the room. 

**VAUGHN**: Jack. (he is surprised)

**JACK**: Agent Vaughn. 

Jack sits on the chair near Vaughn's bed with his head in his hands. He seems very tired.

**JACK**: I don't know what to say.

He looks up to Vaughn, his expression sad.

**VAUGHN**: I don't think… (he trails off)

**JACK**: When they told me I couldn't believe it. Believing that she… it would mean that she's finally gone.

**VAUGHN**: She was gone before and we got her back.

Vaughn's face shows that he does not quite believe what he's just said. Jack is aware.

**JACK**: This is different. (he sighs) Before, she was taken away… now she's gone. She has decided to follow that path, and there's nothing we can do about it.

Now Vaughn is utterly shocked, great Jack Bristow has admitted he's been defeated.

**VAUGHN**: Jack, you can't give up on Sydney! She's going through a rough time and I really believe she needs our help more than ever. It's just that I don't think she knows it yet.

Jack is angry know.

**JACK**: Don't you dare say that I've given up on my daughter! (he yells)

He calms down but when he speaks again there's venom in his voice.

**JACK**: It's all your fault.

Vaughn looks down. He clearly thinks that Jack is right.

**JACK**: You gave up on her first. You shut her out when she needed you the most. Did you really think that by getting a divorce you could right all the wrongs? You betrayed her trust. I'm surprised she shot you _in the leg_.

And with that he got up from the chair and stormed out of the hospital room.

Vaughn was on the verge of tears when a nurse finally came in to check his wound.

Well, a couple of things now, first of all I want to apologize for the Mercedes thing. I was searching for a car that I thought would fit Sydney and I ended up in the Mercedes web page, I saw it and just loved it so much… By the way, if you wanna check it out it's www.mbusa.com  

I know this was mostly a Vaughn chapter (what can I say except that I love him) and you sure feel confused over the Syd-Sloane thing but don't worry it'll all be explained in the next chapter (I hope)

Please review so that I can make the story better for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I'm already at chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Just for the record, Emily is mine. 

Thanks to Kat for her words of support. Enjoy the reading!

Sydney and Sark are in her car in a deserted road. The sky is darkening, night close.

**SARK**: Sydney… (he hesitates) Something's bothering you.

Sydney seems completely taken aback by his comment.

**SYD**: What?! 

**SARK**: I know you're gonna tell me that it's not my business but…

**SYD**: (interrupting Sark) You're right, it's not your business.

Sydney's knuckles turn white as her grip on the steering wheel tightens.

**SYD**: Listen Sark, we may have a cordial relationship but that does not mean, under any circumstances, than you're gonna be the one I confide in or anything like that, OK? And besides I think I'm a big enough girl to deal with my feelings by myself.

Sark's smirk gives away that Sydney's reply was indeed was he was expecting.

**SARK**: So you saw him.(he states it matter-of-factly)

Sydney tries to pretend she doesn't know what he's talking about.

**SYD**: Saw who?

Sark laughs.

**SARK**: You know perfectly who.

**SYD**: And what if I did? Does it really matter anymore?

Sark looks confused, but it soon turns into suspiciousness.

**SARK**: Is there something I don't know?

Syd looks at the road lost in thought.

**SYD**: I shot him.

She notices Sark's look of confusion.

**SYD**: In the leg.

Sark is now dead serious.

It's already completely dark when Sydney and Sark cross the big iron doors of a huge and impressive mansion.

Syd drives up to the parking space where three other very expensive cars are parked. They get out of the car and walk in silence towards the house's great oak doors. Sark rings the door bell and seconds later we see Irina Derevko opening the door.

**SARK**: Hi.

**IRINA**: Hello, we were waiting for you. Dinner's almost ready.

Sydney smiles kindly at her mother.

**SYD**: Mom.

She hugs Irina and kisses her cheek. Sydney links her arm with her mother's and together they walk into an amazing dinning room. It looks as if it were a palace. Sloane is already there, waiting for them.

**SLOANE**: Well Sydney, I believe you have something for me.

He smiles widely as she hands him over a very old looking manuscript which he takes only to immediately walk out of the room. He comes back seconds later.

**SLOANE**: It is now in a secure place. Just in case…

He doesn't need to go on, they all know what he is implying.

**SLOANE**: Anyway, congratulations Sydney, that manuscript was very well protected by the CIA.

**SYD**: That was no problem sir.

Sark, who has made himself comfortable in a loveseat by now, looks up at Sydney with a wondering expression.

She notices this but ignores him otherwise.

**SYD**: (looking at Irina) Mom, where's Emily?

**IRINA**: She's upstairs, already sleeping.

**SYD**: Good. I'll go check on her.

**SARK**: Don't take too long, I'm hungry.

Sydney looks pointedly at him before walking out of the dining room and heading upstairs. After climbing up the marble staircase leading to the second floor she pauses at a particular door before quietly opening it and slipping into the room.

Inside we see what is clearly a child's room. Toys everywhere. In the middle of the mess there's a bed. Sydney sits down on it and lovingly strokes the little girl's hair. She is Emily. As she sleeps peacefully we see that she looks very much like Sydney herself, her hair brown and silky.

Emily starts to wake up when she feels Sydney besides her.

**EMILY**: (her voice sleepy) Mommy?

**SYD**: Yes sweetheart it's me.

The little girl opens her eyes to look at her mommy. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green.

**SYD**: Now go back to sleep honey, it's very late.

She kisses Emily on the forehead.

**SYD**: (very softly) I love you.

Sydney gets  out of the room and notices that her mother is outside waiting. Irina watches Sydney as she closes the door to Emily's room. She is clearly worried about something.

**IRINA**: Was she asleep?

Sydney smiles a sweet smile.

**SYD**: Yes but she woke up when I got in.

Irina seems to hesitate before she speaks again.

**IRINA**: You know Sydney, someday you are going to have to tell her about her father. 

Sydney looks down in discomfort.

**SYD**: (mutters under her breath) I know.

**IRINA**: What will you tell her when the time comes?

**SYD**: I don't know.

Irina smiles comfortingly to her daughter.

**IRINA**: How hard does the truth seem?

Sydney plays restlessly with a strand of hair.

**SYD**: Too hard.

**IRINA**: Honey.

**SYD**: What?

**IRINA**: Her father has to know about her.

**SYD**: (tears in her eyes) I know mom, I know.

More to come soon! 

Please review because I have this necessity of people to tell me they like this. Even if you don't like it review so I can improve it. 

The next chapter will be about Vaughn. I'm just thinking that it's going to go like this: chapter about Vaughn, then chapter about Syd and so on.

Just one thing. Here in Spain they've only aired Alias until the episode The Coup so all the info I have about anything that's happened later on the show comes from the Net. Want I'm saying is that if you think that Syd and company are out of character… I do what I can!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        


	4. Chapter 4

It's taken me like four months to update this. So this means the story is now AU.

I ain't got no excuses. I'm so sorry. 

Anyway, on with the show.

Vaughn is sitting on the couch, resting his injured leg on a small table. 

Weiss is sitting next to him. They're watching hockey on TV and on the floor there are  lots of  junk food containers and leftovers.

**WEISS**: Man, I think I'm gonna get moving. I need to stop by the supermarket to buy      some food for that fat dog of yours.

**VAUGHN**: By the way, thanks for taking care of Donovan. You know, I wish I could have him here with me but…

Weiss jumps up from the couch while crying.

**WEISS**: That's enough!!! For Christ's sake Mike, it's like the tenth time you've thanked me and it isn't as if I had never taken Donny over to my place. Remember the trip to San Diego with Lauren? Or the honeymoon? Or…

**VAUGHN**: Ok I get it.

Vaughn's face falls when his friend mentions Lauren and Weiss notices.

**WEISS**: Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back… you know… her.

Vaughn smiles trying to relieve his best friend.

**VAUGHN**: Don't worry Eric. Really, it's just that it's taking some time to get adjusted to live without her.

**WEISS**: You know she'd come back to you in a moment, don't you? If you want her back you just have to call her.

Vaughn looks down, sighs and looks at Weiss.

**VAUGHN**: I know, and don't think that there aren't times when I feel tempted to go back to her. But I can't, it wouldn't be fair for her. She's too special to be second best, and that's what she'd always be with me as long as Sydney lived. And even if she didn't.

Weiss nods, deep in thought, and starts towards the door.

**WEISS**: I'm really going to go now so you know, take care and don't do anything harsh like working or having yourself shot by your ex-girlfriend.

Vaughn looks shocked at him.

**WEISS**: Ok sorry, that was lame and insensitive.

Vaughn bursts out laughing at seeing Weiss pouting.

**VAUGHN**: Will you please get out of my house now?

Weiss walks to the door laughing while listening to Vaughn from the couch.

**VAUGHN**: That's right. Go!. Thank you!!! 

**WEISS**: Love ya too man! Bye!

And with that Weiss is out the door.

Vaughn looks around, sees his laptop resting on the floor and picks it up. Sighing he turns it on and waits for the Windows desktop to appear. 

You've got mail.

He opens the e-mail and gasps. It says: To: Michael Vaughn. From: Irina Derevko. 

**VAUGHN**: What the fuck.

There's a picture of a beautiful little girl smiling at him from the screen and a written message from Derevko.

**IRINA**: Dear Mr. Vaughn. I'm sure you have been long wondering what could have made my daughter join Arvin Sloane in his search for power. Well here you have the reason behind Sydney's decision. Her name is Emily Bristow, though if you looked closely into her eyes you would realize she could as well have been Emily Vaughn.

I am writing to you in hope of being able to help my daughter and granddaughter leave the world they have found themselves into. I'm expecting to hear promptly from you. Sincerely yours. Irina Derevko.

Vaughn's mouth and eyes are wide open.

He takes his cell phone and waits.

**VAUGHN**: Dixon. We've got a problem.

So this was chapter 4. I hope you all liked it us much as I liked writing it.

So now be good people and review. I don't want to have to beg, but if I need to…


End file.
